


What Is A Blood Moon?

by Raw_ravioli



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raw_ravioli/pseuds/Raw_ravioli
Summary: Only Wild has seen the blood moon before. For him it's like any other time, but, his fellow heroes have never experienced anything like it before.Each of them has a different reaction to seeing the once beautiful moon become manipulated by malice.





	What Is A Blood Moon?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short idea I had playing in the back of my head for a while now. I've never written anything for LU before and I have only recently discovered it. So I really wanted to test it out with this short piece. @jojo56830 for creating the beautiful thing known as the Linked Universe.

Crimson color curled into the night sky. The once pitch black was swirling with deep red hue eight of the heroes have never seen before.

Specks of dirty and dark dust swept around filling the air in what felt like a veil of smoke. A shiver of fear spread amongst the group, some of which turned quickly to clutch their weapons, alert for anything that may follow.

Squinting, Legend pulled himself unto his feet and tried to look through the dark fog. Wind followed his actions and rummaged in his bag for his telescope in an attempt to see through their surroundings. All the youngest hero could spot was dripping red from the rising moon.

For Sky, red resembled a color of friendship and trust. His loftwing was identical in color to the moon above him. Red was a color that often felt safe for him, but, at this moment he felt cornered. Sky didn’t feel safe as he did with his loftwing, instead, the rapidly climbing moon created uncertainty and fear for him. He wasn’t used to feeling that way for the world above the clouds, he never wanted the things he saw as beautiful be tarnished by fear alone.

Even in human form, the scent of death was pungent for Twilight. He can’t recall the last time everything around him simply reeked of blood and the foul scent of decay. Was it at Arbiter’s Grounds? The Palace Of Twilight?

Unlike those times, were when he moved closer the odor slowly grew stronger. Here, the smell came rushing in what felt like an instant, hitting him head-on and making it difficult to pay attention to anything else surrounding him. His first instinct was to find the others and make sure they were okay, yet, even when tuning into his senses it was difficult to make out more than a blur of what he assumed was Four. He decided to move closer to him before trying to gather up the others.

Out of all of them, Time was the one to feel the weakest when he spotted the haunting appearance of the moon. Seeing the once peaceful night sky, get whirled up into a flurry of cruel red made him feel weighed down and frail. Time felt a cold sweat break as he was reminded of a past adventure against a moon that also cast the great feeling of horror.

Watching the pure red moon move higher into the sky felt remarkably similar in a sense to watching it move close enough to crush everyone. He could feel the blood pounding in his chest, and his breath growing more rapid. Time wanted to go aid the others, he wanted to move his arm into his bag and grab an ancient mask to save everyone.

No matter how much his mind was screaming at him to move, to do something, he was left paralyzed by the site ahead of him. He could hear a soft and raspy voice in the back of his head, asking him a question he had grown to despise: You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you?

To Wild, this was another typical blood moon. He grunted and got off the ground, his eyes skimming his peer's reactions. What he expected to see was for them to also be slightly pissed off, instead, he could see collective fear passing between everyone. He assumed that the blood moon was a regular occurrence for everyone else, but now it was written all over their faces that once again, Wild’s Hyrule was filled with a few differences.

As the moon got closer to its peak, Wild noticed that nearby Time was shaking and towards the brink of a full on panic attack. Wild submerged his annoyance to help out his friend. Never before had he seen Time, who he assumed was nearly fearless, appear so afraid and lonely during all their time spent together.

Wild rushed over and gently placed his hands over Time’s shoulders. Time’s body jumped at the sudden touch and his eyes grew wide and alarmed when noticing the fellow hero holding unto him.

Wild glanced back at the moon's location, growing closer towards the middle of the sky and the ash surrounding them began moving at a faster pace. He took one hand off of the other man’s shoulder and held up five fingers in front of his face. Wild forced Time to watch his hand slowly countdown, rather than the rapidly growing pace of smoke around them.

He counted down to three, wails could be heard echoing the campgrounds around them.

At two, The red embers sped around, covering everything in a tight air of malice so thick it felt unbearable to breathe in.

And at one, everything went pitch black. In the far distance, the cheers and rally from bokoblin camps bounced off each other. Although they were miles away the sound was loud enough trick anyone to think they were nearby.

Faster than a blink of an eye, the night sky flashed back to its normal color, and the moon shone bright white. The heavy malice and smoke in the air vanished instantly, Sky fell to his knees to clutch a breath of clean air.

The nine of them glanced around at each other. Wind was clutching unto Legend, Warriors held his sword and were in a battle stance next to a tree. Twilight swore that the only one who was near him was Four, but less than twenty feet away laid Hyrule on the ground who was uncovering his face.

Wild could see that Time was still processing his fear and shock, not willing to turn around and face the others yet. He removed his other hand off his shoulder and gave gestures to tell him to breathe slowly.

Everyone was still recovering from their shock when after a few minutes of silence Wild called them all in to explain what they had witnessed.

When Wild saw them all sit down and look more comfortable he opened up to explain what a blood moon was.

In a slightly mocking voice, Wild began with “The blood rises once again…”

**Author's Note:**

> That's that for the snippet I wrote! Sorry if it was worded weird in some places or didn't make much sense. 
> 
> I love hearing any sort of feedback, and kudos are always appreciated! I Hope you enjoyed it a bit though!


End file.
